english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (323 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (241 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (224 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (224 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (202 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (197 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (169 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (169 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (164 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (161 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (155 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (155 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (153 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (150 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (124 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (122 VA titles) (Canadian) #Robin Atkin Downes (110 VA titles) (British) #Nolan North (108 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (107 VA titles) (American) † #Phil LaMarr (105 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (101 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (100 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Bell (99 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (97 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (97 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (96 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (95 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (87 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (86 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (86 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (84 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (83 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (81 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (81 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (81 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (81 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (80 VA titles) (American) † #Michael Gough (80 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (79 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (79 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (78 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (78 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (76 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (75 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Travis Willingham (75 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (74 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (74 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (74 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (71 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (69 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (68 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (67 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (66 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (66 VA titles) (American) † #Joe Alaskey (66 VA titles) (American) † #Mark Hamill (65 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (64 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (64 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (63 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (62 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (62 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (61 VA titles) (American) † #Jack Angel (61 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (60 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (58 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (58 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (57 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (56 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (55 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (54 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (54 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (54 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (52 VA titles) (Canadian) #Joan Gerber (52 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (52 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (51 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (51 VA titles) (American) #René Auberjonois (51 VA titles) (American) #Kenneth Mars (49 VA titles) (American) † #Sherry Lynn (49 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (49 VA titles) (British) #Vanessa Marshall (49 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (48 VA titles) (British) #Greg Ellis (48 VA titles) (British) #JB Blanc (48 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (48 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (48 VA titles) (American) #Paul Winchell (48 VA titles) (American) † #Wally Wingert (48 VA titles) (American) #Brian Cummings (47 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (47 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (47 VA titles) (American) #Hamilton Camp (46 VA titles) (American) † #Patrick Pinney (46 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (46 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (45 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (45 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (45 VA titles) (American) #Roger Rose (45 VA titles) (American)